In previously unpublished research project, a partially characterize gene fragment was found by the PI to be expressed only in the Purkinje neurons when a section of mouse cerebellum was surveyed. The goal of this proposed project is to clone and characterize this gene and to elucidate the expression pattern and its possible function in Purkinje neurons. The specific objectives of this proposal are: to clone and sequence the full length cDNA copy of this "Putative Purkinje Cell" gene (ppc); to analyze the expression pattern of ppc gene by in situ hybridization; and to analyze the expression of the ppc protein by immunohistochemical analysis. The detailed mechanism by which Purkinje cells participate in the motor control and relay functions of the cerebellum is not yet fully understood. The study of the ppc gene and its expression may provide insights to the function and development of Purkinje neurons in the cerebellum. This could lead to a better understanding of the control of motor movement by the cerebellum in an animal. In addition, the success of such a pilot study will substantiate the potential of a general approach that starts from the study of differentially expressed genes and continues with the understanding of a complex developmental process.